


Goldilocks

by sdk, torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: daily_deviant, Cunnilingus, Femslash, First Time, Het, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Post-Hogwarts, Rimming, Students, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have to kiss a lot of frogs before you find your <s>prince</s> princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goldilocks

"Harry, will you come in here a moment?"

Ginny's eyes were only on Harry as Hermione dragged Ron off and Harry stepped into her bedroom.

She'd been waiting to get a moment alone with him. On his birthday. Before he left. 

"I'd like for you to have something to remember me by."

She leaned in close and pressed her lips to his, pouring all her teenage love into the kiss. He didn't respond for a moment and Ginny thought perhaps she had been wrong. Maybe he did want to break-up with her for reasons other than You-Know-Who.

But then his hands were at the small of her back, pulling her flush, deepening the kiss...

She could feel his erection against her stomach.

Breaking the kiss, she rubbed her hand over the bulge in his jeans, thrilling as he sucked in a breath, eyelids fluttering.

Steeling her nerves, she dropped down in front of him and fumbled his flies open.

"God, Ginny," Harry whispered when her hand wrapped around his length. 

She'd seen plenty of cocks before—she had six older brothers, after all. And she'd felt Harry's through his clothes when they'd snogged at Hogwarts. 

It was never like this, though. He was hot and hard in her hand and the tip was already damp.

She wanted to make it perfect for him so he'd want to come back to her when it was all over. 

Ginny closed her eyes and licked the head. The taste wasn't what she expected but it wasn't bad. She did it again and looked up to see Harry biting his lip as he watched her. His hands were clenched into fists at his sides, tensing and relaxing when she licked him again.

Taking the head into her mouth, she started sucking. 

Harry groaned and thrust forward, making her eyes water as she choked.

"Sorry, sorry," he said, petting her hair.

"It's fine," she said, determined to get it right in case it was her only chance. Taking a deep breath, she sucked him into her mouth again and started bobbing her head, keeping one hand around the base of his cock.

Ginny got no warning before Harry's cock throbbed and filled her mouth with bitter fluid. Just as she was trying to swallow the first mouthful, he pulled back and the last burst hit her chin.

"You all right?" Harry asked her, tucking himself back into his pants.

The taste in her mouth was terrible but she tried to hide her expression from him as she wiped her face on the bottom of her shirt.

"Yes, brilliant, actually." She stood up, hoping they could snog again and maybe he would touch her, too. 

He beamed at her, cheeks flushed pink and still breathing hard. He reached out and took her hand, pulling her close. 

The door banged open behind them and they jumped apart.

Ginny could have killed Ron in that moment and she didn't even look at Hermione.

She turned toward Harry who looked uncomfortable as he said, "I'll see you later", and followed Ron from the room.

Ginny collapsed onto the bed, angry and unsatisfied. She hoped Harry had enjoyed it at least.

 

-*-

When Ginny pictured her first time, it wasn't as if she expected anything terribly romantic. She didn't need flowers or sweets or a gushing declaration of love. 

She had sort of thought there'd be a bed though. 

She had sort of thought it would be Harry. 

But late one night, hiding out in the Room of Requirement with just Neville, trying to pretend she wasn't worried sick over Luna, Neville just looked at her with sad brown eyes and said, "She'll be all right, won't she?" 

And Ginny kissed him. 

She'd only meant to provide some comfort, maybe even comfort herself, but he kissed her back hard, curling his hand into her hair, and things spiraled quickly out of control. 

The next thing she knew, she was pressed up against the stone wall, tearing at the flies of his trousers. His hands pushed up her skirt and pulled down her knickers. She wrapped one leg around his waist, her underwear still caught, dangling from her ankle. He pressed his face into her hair and she felt him against her, hard, pulsing, alive. 

"Are you sure?" he groaned into her ear. Ever the gentlemen, Neville. A spike of irritation shot through her and she gritted her teeth. 

"Just bloody do it," she said. Whether she was angry at him or angry at herself, she didn't know. She just wanted to forget. Just for a little while. 

He poked at her a couple of times, sort of rubbing against her until he could line himself up properly. Her pulse quickened and she squeezed her eyes shut, then he thrust inside, all at once and gasped against her ear.

Her fingers curled around his shoulders. It didn't hurt as much as she'd been expecting. She just sort of felt full and stretched and a little hot. 

He rolled his hips. She whispered, "Faster," and hung on to him, tightening her leg around him, waiting for that dull faint pleasure that sat low in her stomach to grow, to take over, to spread throughout her legs and her chest and her arms, to make her muscles tense up tight and quiver. He thrust and thrust, the edge of his zip scraping against her inner thigh each time until he stilled with a faint cry and spilled himself inside her. 

She sank back against the wall. He collapsed against her, panting into her neck until she lowered her leg and he gently extracted himself from her embrace. Her head hit the stone with a dull thud. 

She didn't see stars. 

She didn't forget. 

"Did you...?" Neville made a vague hand gesture, the tips of his ears turning pink. He tucked himself back into his trousers and she slipped her knickers back up over her hips and straightened her skirt. 

"Yes," she lied. 

"That was—"

"Yeah," Ginny said. She forced a smile. "Great. We should get back."

"Right," Neville said. "I'll go first—make sure it's clear." 

Ginny nodded. "I'll wait a bit, then." 

She waited until he left and the door shut behind him. Then she sank to the floor, buried her face into her knees and cried. 

-*-

"Fancy seeing you here," Pansy Parkinson said leaning against the bar beside Ginny. To the bartender, she said, "I'll have what she's having."

Ginny tried to hide her shock. Pansy was chatting her up. 

It was Ginny's first time at the Witch's Brew; she expected maybe to flirt a little, but as she took in the wicked smile curling Pansy's full red lips and the curve of her hips clad in clingy black fabric, Ginny found herself wanting more. 

 

"Do you come here often?" Ginny asked and cringed inwardly when Pansy smirked at her cliché.

"Often enough to know I haven't seen you here before." Pansy looked her over as if she wanted to devour Ginny whole. "I would have remembered."

Gathering her courage, Ginny gave a half-smile. "Maybe you can show me around."

Pansy leaned in close and, with a voice barely above a whisper, said, "Maybe I'd rather keep you for myself."

Ginny suppressed a groan and clenched her thighs together. She had butterflies in her stomach and was already so turned on just from the thought of dragging Pansy back to her bedroom, stripping off that little black dress and parting Pansy's thighs. Her mouth watered; she'd never gone down on a woman before, but Ginny was a quick study and her arousal grew ten-fold. 

Pansy started to pull back but Ginny stood, the anticipation urging her on. "Let's go."

"You move fast." Pansy kissed her softly on the mouth. "I like that."

Pansy took her by the hand and led her through the crowd, but they didn't head for the exit. Instead, they rounded a corner and Pansy tugged her into a dark alcove.

Body thrumming with excitement, Ginny let her desire guide her. Even as her tongue slid between Pansy's soft red lips, her hands caressed Pansy's breasts through the fabric of her dress. Softer than Ginny's own, they were also larger, more than filling her hand. The thrill of touching another woman was heady and she longed to feel Pansy's bare skin beneath her fingers.

When Pansy slid a hand beneath Ginny's skirt between her thighs, Ginny gasped, her head falling back against the wall. 

Pansy laughed softly and pulled her back into a kiss. Ginny's hips rolled of their own accord, silently begging for more. 

"Is this what you want?" Pansy said into her ear as her fingers found Ginny's clit through her silky knickers.

"Yes. Please," Ginny said, sensation overwhelming her. Pansy shoved her knickers to one side and pushed inside her, then drew back, trailing the slick finger over her clit again. 

Pansy dipped her head to Ginny's collar bones, licking and sucking whatever bare skin she could reach. Ginny wanted to rip off her clothes, wanted Pansy to suck her nipples into her mouth. 

Wanted to push Pansy's face between her thighs.

Ginny thought the wall might be the only thing holding her up. Legs trembling and belly tight, she gripped Pansy's head and kissed her roughly as the first waves of pleasure washed over her as she writhed on Pansy's fingers.

Warm, tingly, and happy all over, Ginny was about to ask if Pansy wanted to go back to her flat, when Pansy stepped back and smoothed her dress down.

"That was fun," Pansy said flashing a smile.

"Don't you want me to—"

"Oh darling, the night's young." Pansy fished out a fag from her small black clutch and lit it, blowing smoke in Ginny's face. "And my standards are a bit higher than a fumbling virgin. See you around, Weasley." 

Pansy turned and sauntered back towards the crowded pub. Cheeks flaming, Ginny dug out her wand and sent a tripping hex after her, but Pansy only wobbled slightly on her high black heels, threw a smirk over her shoulder, then disappeared into the crowd. 

Ginny clenched her fist around her wand and Apparated home. She wouldn't wallow. Certainly wouldn't cry. Not over Pansy Parkinson. 

-*-

Ginny curled her fingers into blonde hair. Her thighs shook as she coasted right up to the peek of her pleasure, when suddenly Luna unburied herself from between Ginny's thighs and looked up. Her chin was smeared with Ginny's juices and she had a particular smile on her face. It was that smile that kept Ginny from urging her face down again. But she did pump her hips rather ineffectually until Luna stilled her. 

"I want to try something new," she said. 

It wasn't the first time Ginny had heard those words from her flatmate. They sent a tingle down her spine as Luna gently urged Ginny to her stomach and spread her thighs once more. 

_I want to try something new,_ she'd said one night a week after Ginny's first and last disastrous visit to the Witch's Brew, Ginny still stinging from Pansy's rejection. _I'd like to kiss you. Is that all right?_ she'd asked. Anyone else, Ginny would have suspected pity to be the motivation behind the request. But it was Luna. Luna never did anything that she didn't want to.

Ginny had nodded, and Luna'd pressed their lips together sweetly before bounding off to get ready for bed. 

Every few days after, the requests would come, each one bolder than the last. _I'd like to touch your breasts....I'd like to suck on your nipples...I'd like to give you an orgasm, Ginny. I'd like you to make me come._ Each 'something new' sent shivers through Ginny's body and made her stomach jump in anticipation, excitement...what would Luna want next?

Ginny rested her head on the pillow of her arms and sighed softly as Luna brushed her thumbs just under the curve of Ginny's buttocks and down over her cunt and back up again. Her tongue followed the same course; Ginny bucked her hips helplessly, wanting that tongue to slip inside her again, but Luna just teased her with a few flicks to her slit, before slithering up along the path she'd mapped out. Only her tongue didn't stop. Luna squeezed Ginny's cheeks and spread them wide and Ginny tensed and strained to look over her shoulder. 

"What are you doing?" 

Luna blinked. "Something new." 

Ginny nodded even as nerves erupted in her stomach. Luna didn't hesitate. Just dived down between Ginny's arse cheeks and Ginny felt her tongue _there_ , swirling around her hole. A rush of heat overcame Ginny; she felt embarrassed and hot and wanted to squirm, only her cunt throbbed and her hips began to undulate without her permission, spikes of pleasure radiating throughout her body. From this. From Luna licking her arsehole. It didn't make sense. Not that much about Luna ever did, only it all did perfectly, really, and Ginny didn't know why she'd ever doubted her. 

Ginny ground down against mattress when Luna slid two fingers back into her cunt and it wasn't long before she was crying out against the pillows as her orgasm overtook her, quivering around Luna's fingers and her tongue. 

Ginny turned over, still pulsing from her orgasm, and grabbed Luna, dragging her up to kiss her, tasting her own musky flavor on Luna's lips. 

"I want to try something new," Ginny said, breathless. "Let's not be flatmates any longer."

"You want me to move out?" Luna asked, blinking once. 

"No." Ginny smiled. "I'd like to call you my girlfriend, instead. Is that all right?" 

"Yes," Luna said. "I'd like that too."

Ginny flipped them and Luna fell flat on her back with a giggle. As Ginny slid down Luna's body, kissing and nipping along the way, she wondered what new thing Luna could ask for next. Whatever it was, Ginny already knew what her answer would be. 

Yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Traintracks](http://traintracks.livejournal.com/) for the beta. There are a few lines in the first section which come directly from DH.


End file.
